


You're My #11

by hoonhao_love



Series: Minghao×SVT [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Arranged Marriage, Break Up, Fluff, M/M, Xu Ming Hao | The8-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 12:30:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18894676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoonhao_love/pseuds/hoonhao_love
Summary: Minghao and his relationships throughout his life.





	You're My #11

**Author's Note:**

> Jihoon and Minghao are end game. Hoonhao for the way, y'all. Someone update this ship's thread, I'm craving for a good HoonHao fic.

**______** **1.** **Seungkwan** **_____**

  
Minghao had met the younger male when he had first set his foot in Korea. It was almost impossible to not notice the vocalist; his loud and confident personality always made one take a notice of his presence. And lets not forget that Seungkwan was, also, the baby of the most popular Senior, Yoo Kihyun.

The shift in their relationship from just being friends into being lovers was not very adventurous neither was it romantic or cliché.   
On valentines day, Seungkwan had showed up at one of his classes and had gotten on his knee, asked him boldly if he'd like to be his boyfriend. And Minghao had said yes. Really, nothing special.

The falling apart was also slow. It was a gradual growth of the distance between the two, the gradual shift of energy from going on dates to arguing over every single petty thing. Minghao's patience had worn thin and he had gradually started avoiding Seungkwan and his _vocal_ squad, leading to the final heated argument which ultimately led to the downfall of their relationship.  
  
  
  


_____ **2.** **Jeonghan** **_____**

  
After his first disaster of a relationship, one thing Minghao had learnt was that understanding was the underlying solution to constant petty arguments. Five months after his break-up, Bambam had set him up on a blind date. Said the guy was much more composed and mature than a certain Boo Seungkwan.

Blind dates were not his cup of tea, but letting his best friend breath was not Bambam's cup of tea. Just to get the older male off his back, he accepted it, let Bambam believe he accepted it only because the guy was, apparently, older than him.

To give the credit where it's due, Bambam did a decent job on finding a match for Minghao's reserved personality. But Minghao just didn't feel the spark. Yoon Jeonghan was great and all, a very considerate person too. But, just not Minghao's ideal kind (not that he knows what his ideal kind is).

Two dates in, Minghao couldn't tell the difference between hanging with an old friend and going on a date. Because, Jeonghan refused to call it a date, even going as far as walking a step ahead of Minghao or chilling 5 feet apart _(because he is not gay! Okay sorry,_ _Minghao_ _got sidetracked)_. Every time Minghao said date, his face would twist in a way that had Minghao's stomach churn in a bad way and mumble how Minghao doesn't necessarily have say the 'D' word.

Its safe to say, there was no third time to their meet.  
  
  


________ **3.Chan** **________**

  
Lee Chan was on his dance crew, a new recruit. Having joined almost a month late, the younger male had a lot of catching up to do. He was sent the recording of their dance choreo, and Minghao was appointed as his instructor until he caught up with rest of the team.

The little guy was passionate, always amazing Minghao. He did quite a good job for someone who claimed to had no dancing background. Minghao even had called him a liar playfully, to which Chan had replied with, "Go on a date with me. Then maybe you'll know more about me." Minghao took Chan's word for it, accepting to go to the fair that had conveniently been in their town.

From his last relation – wait, that was not even a date let alone a relationship, that was just hanging out with an old friend. A friend you no longer like, but have to act like you like since they're an old friend of yours. Anyways, what he learnt was to not let Bambam take too much liberty in his love life. That's all, nothing more. There wasn't much he could learn from that date.

When Chan had said that he'll get to know more on their date, Minghao didn't think it'll be only applicable on Minghao's side. He was foolish enough to think Chan would get to know him too.

At the end of their two hour date, Minghao knew Chan has an younger brother, he loves dancing, a huge MJ fanboy, loves Aliens in Attics , almost watched 50 Shades of Gray with his Dad, aims to make it big in Dance Industry (if not dance then in Music Industry), likes Coffee and doesn't understand how people can choose tea over coffee, and that he loves cats and dogs equally.

At the end of their two hour date, Chan knew Minghao was a great dancer, and......uh, Minghao was a very good listener. Yup.

Chan was more than excited when Minghao announced that he could talk Minghao's ears off without asking him out on another date, because as much as Minghao doesn't see himself falling for Chan, he already adored the younger dancer and would say yes just to keep his heart. So it was given that he'd dot on him like a mother hen.  
If not a lover, at least Minghao got a brother. It's a win.   
  


_______ **4.** **Seungcheol** **______**

  
Chan and Minghao's friendship grew, Chan wouldn't even flinch when Minghao would plant kisses on his cheek, would grumble when Minghao would fuss over him but otherwise let Minghao have his way.

A sudden call from his cousin was received on one fine afternoon when he was contemplating whether sleeping would keep him sane or yeeting to Moon would. "Xiohao," she cheerfully greeted, "I want you to meet up with my boyfriend's best friend. He is an underground rapper, and is older than you, too!" What is it that everyone sees and Minghao fails to see? What is it that has everyone believe Minghao has something for older guys? He absolutely doesn't have anything for or against them.

But a rapper? Hm, interesting. Minghao, so far has been on a date with a singer, a dancer, an old friend (?), and he has had quite the interesting experiences with them. Might as well give the rapper a go.   
"Sure. When and where?"

If he were being honest here, he had imagined the rapper would be someone very.....serious? Someone, who'd tell Minghao to tone down his random cutesy act. But what he didn't expect was to see a human epitome of cutesy act. Like literally, no kidding. Choi Seungcheol was a toddler stuck in an old man's body. That's the only and scarily accurate way of describing him. The guy was good, gentle and soft and, on five separate occasions, a whole daddy. But aside from that Seungcheol revealed that he was already crushing on a certain Hong Joshua, who also happens to be a thick skulled Literature student in Minghao's uni.

The date ended on a soft and positive note, adding a friend in Minghao's ten finger list of them.

"He's too old for me," he had said when his cousin rang up, a very offended _hey_ in the background was heard, making Minghao chuckle.  
  
  


______ **5.Joshua** **______**

  
Learn English they said, it'll be fun they said. Maybe the end result would be fun, but whoever they is, they forgot to mention the process would quite literally be a journey through hell and back.

Aron had told him to meet by the library, said he'll catch him there. Just as Minghao neared the library another message came through, ' _can't make',_ it read, ' _Josh would be there for you on behalf of me, though!'_ Oh and lets not forget the winky face that followed up, _';))'_ .   
_'Are you setting me up???????'_ He had texted, rolling his eyes at Aron's stupidity. Who's the older one, again?  
_';))'_  
Yeah, Minghao definitely doesn't like winky faces anymore.   
  


He entered the library, though reluctantly. If his grades were not at stack, Minghao would have surely left this Josh dude hanging. But this is a question of his GPA, so he strides in, making a beeline to the left most corner of the deserted library, where he and Arom usually met. And there, indeed, is a brunette sitting, a thick book in hand. Minghao coughs loudly to get the guys attention, burning red when he is successful in just one go. "Hey, hi!" _Josh_ chimes, no trace of Korean accent in it. Smiling like a lost child, Minghao settles down and introduces himself, "Hey, I'm Xu Minghao. You call me Minghao or Myungho. Anyone is fine. And I'm majoring in Maths."   
"Minghao is cute, I'll stick with that. Is that fine?" comes the quick reply. And maybe Minghao just swooned at that. No one has said that his Chinese name is cute. Maybe he is the one –

"I'm Hong Joshua. I'm a Literature student."

 _Yeah nah,_ he ain't it, chief. He is Seungcheol's thick skulled crush.

_Yup, time to see himself out._

They did meet up a few days later, Minghao profusely apologising for his abrupt and rude exit. Joshua was cool with it, inviting Minghao for a real English session. Oh, another friend was added to his ten fingered friend's list.   
  


______ **6.** **Seokmin** **_____**

  
Minghao was not a party person, let's accomplish that. Now that's accomplished, let's also accomplish that Minghao didn't do Beer. Wine, sure, but not beer. So there he was, completely sober in midst of drunk chaos. The cranberry juice in his blue solo cup sloshing as Chan and Seungcheol yelled at each other, both properly drunk and leaning heavily on Minghao to stand upright. Seungcheol was busy calling Chan a coward for running away every time Changbin walked up to him, Chan, in return, calling Seungcheol's hypocritical ass out. He remembers being so busy laughing at the pointless and way-over-the-top banter, that his soul almost had jumped out when Seungcheol and Chan had yelled 'Seok' in an eerie synchronization.

Minghao spots three broad shoulders, all three walking in their direction. One had a huge-ass smile on, one has his resting bitch face on point and the third male was clinging onto the bitch faced guy. Well, at least now Minghao can escape without worrying about getting caught by Seungcheol or Chan while doing so. _Thanks,_ _Seok_ _!_

"Cheolie! Channie! Where have your sad-asses disappeared to for past month, huh?" Someone who Minghao can only guess as _Seok_ says, more like announces, the volume of his voice putting the speakers to shame. Grimacing, Minghao wiggles free from where he was sandwiched between his two drunk friends. Where is Bambam when Minghao really and genuinely needs him? What kind of a best friend is he?

Just as he makes a move to put away his cup and book it out, Seungcheol tugs him by the cuff of sleeves, "This is Xu Minghao. Hao, that's Lee Seokmin." Seungcheol slurs, pointing to the guy Minghao had previously guessed as _Seok_. "That is Jeon Wonwoo," Seungcheol points to....his finger moves as the owner of the finger struggles to stand straight. The bitch-faced dude grabs the rapper's moving finger and points it towards himself, offering a warm smile when Minghao's eyes lock with his. "And this is my boyfriend, Wen Junhui," Wonwoo introduces, pulling the said male by his waist.

Suddenly Chan is in his space, his breath reeking of alcohol. "Seokmin is single, you know, Hao?" he whispers, or at least that's what it was supposed to be, Minghao guesses. On hearing his name, Seokmin looks at the duo, and Minghao offers an apologetic smile. Chan, blissfully unaware of the attention they were receiving from the object of their talk, continues, "He definitely isn't your type. He, actually, is quite the opposite. All I'm saying is that maybe that theory of opposites attracts is true and that you should give him a chance." Alarmed, Minghao splutters, eyes darting from Chan's drunk face to Seokmin's smirking one.   
"What the hell, Chan- "

"I, actually, quite like the suggestion, Minghao. Of course, if you're up for it." Seokmin offers, sliding closer to him, smiling like he is here to steal the dancer's heart. And Minghao flushes. Minghao is surely not drunk, so he possibly cant be imagining this entire scenario. Right? _Right?_  
  
  


A month into their relationship, Minghao quickly catches on to the fact that Seokmin only wanted a warm body, only wanted someone who's hot enough to be shown off, and finally, someone who'd let him have his way inside the bedroom. The break-up is abrupt and clean when Minghao finally realises Seokmin would meet him on the days he'd want to take Minghao against kitchen counter, or on his couch, or in the shower, or have Minghao ride him.

Don't get him wrong, sex with Seokmin was great, but Minghao also wants to be loved in a way that doesn't involve Seokmin being inside of him, telling him how beautiful his body was. Minghao wants to hold hands, cuddle after a long and tiring day, soft kisses, wants to cook dinner and feed one another.

But things don't always go the way one wants, right?  
  


_______ **7.Vernon** **______**

  
Chwe Hansol, aka Vernon, was on the archery team, and from what Minghao had heard, he was quite well at it too. Hansol was that popular kid who had you wrapped around his pinky just with his smile. Imagine Minghao's surprise when he learned that he had _that_ kid wrapped around his finger without even meaning to. Hansol had only fated girl until now from what he had gathered. Bambam had come through with all the information Minghao needed about the kid who had asked him out.

The kid seemed like a good person, and even was under Seungcheol's guidance - _a rapper in training_ , the older rapper had said. Though reluctantly, Minghao had finally given in when Hansol didn't seem like was going to stop with his pick-up lines any time soon.

Instead of accepting Hansol's proposal for being his boyfriend after their third date, Minghao instead asked for another months date time. If Minghao sees Hansol as anything more than his junior within that month, well then, it's great, and if not, at least he isn't leading him on by accepting to be his boyfriend.

And well, wasn't Minghao glad he did that? Not because he started seeing Hansol in a different light, no, he still saw Hansol as his junior, but because he found out how seriously Hansol took their dates. It was a mutual agreement to stop seeing after Hansol left Minghao waiting for the fourth time on their date. It was apparent that Hansol didn't take their dates as seriously as his game of PubG. He'd be so immersed into the game that hed completely forget about his date.  
But that didn't mean they ended on a bad note. Hansol still followed Minghao like a lost puppy, day in and day out, managing to climb higher on his friends list and successfully grabbing the spot of his best friend.   
  


________ **8.** **Soonyoung** **_______**

  
This cant exactly be taken seriously, since this was more like an arrangement than a romantic relationship. But Minghao would still count his blessings. Kwon Soonyoung did make him feel things that none of his _romantic_ relationships succeeded in making him feel. This would have been ideal relationship, only if the pinning wasn't one sided.

As soon as the last paper was done Seungcheol, Chan, Bambam, Hansol and he had decided to go to the cub to loosen up. After seeing Seungcheol and Joshua sucking each other's faces, after almost walking on Chan and Seungkwan going at it and Vernon and Bambam nowhere to be seen, he made a decision to get laid too. Last time someone had pushed him at the end of his wits (in a good way) was Seokmin, and that was like a whole year ago.

The plan was for him to move his body the way he hadn't moved it in forever, take over the dance floor, and play hard to get for a while. Plan was simple and to point.

That's how he had met Soonyoung, when the older dancer had clutched his hips and grinded on Minghao. Pleasure had coursed through his body, becoming easily putty into the dancer's hand. They had booked to Soonyoung's apartment complex, clothes being shed at a speed Minghao never knew existed.

And that wasn't the end of it all, that was just the beginning of something that would be lasting for another two years.

Soonyoung was definitely much more dominant and experienced than Seokmin, knowing exactly how hard he must thrust, for Minghao to lose his mind instantly. How slow his hip moments must be, for Minghao to begin begging in his pitched voice. How fast he must thrust to leave Minghao sore for coming three days. Soonyoung knew Minghao in ways no one else would have. Could have. Unlike Seokmin, Soonyoung would drop by Minghao's university, pick him up and drag him to eat. He'd make sure to wrap his arms around Minghao anytime he'd see the younger getting a little too close to another guy. He'd try cooking for Minghao, even though it was a known fact he wasn't good at it.

How could Minghao not fall for someone who had cooked for him and cuddled him to sleep because Minghao was tired after his first day as maths professor? Wasn't he just the ideal guy?

During his first month as a professor, Minghao constantly found himself drowning in maths textbooks, making notes and understanding the material first hand, so that he could give a quality lecture. He stayed after his hours to help students with difficulties. He had the first-hand experience of knowing how stressful it became if difficulties were not solved and if they kept piling up. And hence, his and Soonyoung's playtime was cut short since Minghao always found himself either busy preparing the next day's notes or snoring away as soon as his head would touch the pillow.

Another month of same routine and Minghao found himself staring at Soonyoung hovering over another brunette.  
And that's how their relation had ended; on a bitter note and Soonyoung having no clue as to why Minghao vanished from his life without a trace.

Seungcheol, Chan, Bambam and Hansol were this close to hunting Soonyoung down, only stopping after Minghao promised then to not coop himself in either his cubicle or his room. _Wow, he really loves his friends._  
  


______ **9.** **Wonwoo** ** & Jun** **______**

  
And before anyone else wonders anything, no, neither Wonwoo nor Junhui cheated on one another. They had reached out to him on a fine afternoon, six months after he had walked out of Soonyoung's life.

"Its a mutual agreement," they had said. Said how they wanted to spice up their bedroom activities, and what better way than a threesome with a cute baby boy. They also told him he'd be part of their bedroom activities only, and that he shouldn't expect or hope for more than that from them.

Yeah nah, he had his heart broken once because his stupid self had thought the arrangement was great. Not that he was intending to have a threescore, in the first place. Minghao was wiser now, so he put on his most polite, closed off smile and told the couple he wasn't interested, wished them luck and booked it out of the cafe.  
  


_______ **10.** **Mingyu** **_______**

  
Kim Mingyu was the basketball coach, newly joined. He was rumoured to be have played for national team before being.... well, either kicked out or injured his tendon. Minghao doesn't know nor does he care. Honestly, Mingyu looked someone right out the k-drama. His body proportion screamed model, but the muscles screamed athlete. He looked like someone Minghao would crush on for months, someone way out of his league.

Minghao was minding his own business; freshly prepared notes spread across the table. Joshua was sipping his coffee and was searching a good video to show to his class, since he was made aware that his evening class would most like bail out on him if he got into another one of his Shakespeare mode. "You're boring, hyung. Can't exactly blame them," Minghao had offered, in return Joshua had stabbed into Minghao's cake, eating half of it before Minghao could save his poor cake.

Just as Minghao let a sigh of satisfaction, doing a little victory dance in his chair, a loud yelp pierced through the quiet atmosphere. And before either Minghao or Joshua could catch onto what the fuck happened, Minghao's beautifully written notes were soaking wet in the brown liquid, a little dripping down on his black dress shoes.

Nope, Kim Mingyu isn't out of Minghao's league. _Minghao_ is way out of that clumsy basketball coach's league.  
And that's how he had met Mingyu. Minghao had quickly caught on to Mingyu's crush on him. It was not a rocket science, neither was Mingyu a stranger to wearing his heart on his sleeve. Minghao and Mingyu's relation blossomed into something warm and soft. Mingyu was a gentleman, always keeping Minghao's interest in mind, always prioritising Minghao's needs and opinions before his, always making sure Minghao was comfortable. Really, he was the one for him, even Joshua had said so.

But there was this doubt lingering at the back of his mind, _was_ _Minghao_ _the one for_ _Mingyu_ _?_ No, he wasn't. Minghao had difficulty expressing his feelings, always holding himself back from showing too much of himself. Minghao never had his priorities set, bailing out on their date night to only drown himself in practice problems.

Mingyu was getting tired of him, he could feel it in the way Mingyu would sigh and cut the call without any further questions. He could see it in the way Mingyu would get fidgety whenever the topic of break-ups would be brought on the table, their other colleagues eagerly gossiping about their students. Minghao waited another week, waiting for Mingyu to come through. But he never did, so he did. Took the older male out for a dine and wine, broke the news and left with guilt. Mingyu hadn't even bothered to put off their break-up, instead getting up and paying for their last meal as a couple.

Minghao still saw him in corridors, carrying basketballs or encouraging students. They'd trade smiles, nothing more.  
  
  


_________ **11.** **Jihoon** **________**

  
This was one of the relationship over which Minghao had no consent what so ever. Out of the blue, one day his mom called him and told him to keep his schedule free for the next Saturday and Sunday, and that they were coming down to Korea to visit him.

He had picked them up from the airport, driving in an awkward and tensed silence. They hadn't spoken to Minghao for eight years now, since when Minghao had rebelled and left to study Maths in Korea instead of following his Dad's footstep and getting in the music industry. He didn't want to be a composer for big companies, he wanted to solve problems and feel the satisfaction of getting it correct in the end.

"Minghao," she called out to him from where she was sat at the back.

"Yeah?"

"Son, you let me down once, I hope you won't do it the second time," His father said, eyes looking at the traffic ahead of them, Minghao refusing to feel guilty for leaving his parents instead of sitting them down and convincing them to let him study maths. The guilt still crawled up; after all, he was their only child. They'd have hope for him and only him. So he nods, "I won't, dad," he settles on saying.

That evening, they drag him out to meet the guy he'd be spending time with.

_His entire life time._

Without him knowing anything about it beforehand.

He doesn't even have time to ask his parents about their hasty decision, seeing as the guests had already been present when they showed up. He sits stiffly through the dinner, smiling politely whenever his in-laws mentioned him. The guy – uh, his husband – seems as excited as Minghao. _Well, at least its not just Minghao._ He takes pleasure in that little bit of information.

Lee Jihoon is a singer-songwriter for Pledis Entertainment. And Minghao swoons at that because _hey,_ _that's_ _After School, Orange Caramel,_ _Nu'est_ _,_ _Pristin_ _and Hello Venus' company!_ He almost feels giddy at that thought. Wow, Minghao is feeling warm and fuzzy inside. If Jihoon promises to take him to meet Nu'est _(He wants to cry, because After school, because Hello Venus, because Orange Caramel, because_ _Pristin_ _.. What the fuck are you doing_ _Pledis_ _?)_ , he'd be ready to marry him that very instance and carry his babies too ( _he can't, he is aware. But the sentiments matter)._

High on his fanboy feelings, Minghao pours half the content of his wine glass onto his purple satin shirt. Bowing in embarrassment, he speed walks towards the washroom, his thoughts alternating between cursing for his clumsy action and fanboying hard.

"Lemme guess," a velvety smooth voice drifts from behind him, and Minghao almost drops dead at the sweet voice. He lifts his head, eyes catching on to his future husband's sharp ones through the mirror.

"Play Boyz?" He asks, and Minghao feels the heat spreading from his chest to his ears, before realising what Jihoon might be meaning, flushing further when Jihoon's smirk grows at the reaction.

"Not just a play boyz," he replies, pulling a few tissues to wipe the shirt dry. "I'm a L.O.Λ.E, Hello Cupid, High, infact a pledis fam fan. I like all and every artist under Pledis," he lowers his volume, "even if they don't know to manage such talented artists."

He almost expects Jihoon to storm out of the bathroom or even call him a fool and call off their wedding, but instead a smile starts blooming on his face, making him look cuter, as opposed to his previous intimidating demeanor. "I like you, already," he announces, pulling a few tissues himself and joins Minghao in cleaning his shirt.

Minghao's breathe hitches, taking a step back and hitting his backbone against the granite counter. He hisses sharply, because _dear God,_ that hurt like a bitch. He closes his eyes when the shock travels up his spine and into his skull. Before Minghao could sooth the pain, a large hand settles down over the dip of waist, caressing it softly and gently. He sighs in pleasure when Jihoon begins to kneed at the flesh (or whatever flesh Minghao has).

"How are you this good?" he breathes out, body relaxing and his head slumps onto Jihoon's shoulder. Jihoon hums, soft and sweet, directly into his ears. "I'm friends with Nu'est, you know. I do give them massa -,"

"What is taking -," Minghao jumps when the door is abruptly opened and Jihoon's dad's head pops in, halting when he notices their position. He coughs and Minghao flushes when Jihoon's hand remains where it was before.

"Make it quick and maybe you can go home together," Mr. Lee informs, Jihoon nods, while Minghao refuses to breath, hoping to end it all then and there. "We'll be out in a bit, dad," Jihoon says, pulling his hand away from Minghao's waist, allowing Minghao to take in a deep breath. Dear Lord, he only hopes Jihoon isn't this confident and cocky otherwise too, it won't be too good for Minghao's life span.

It takes few more minutes for Minghao to dry his shirt completely, so as not have any weird wet spots. And all the while Jihoon's right hand massages his injured area, humming even after being told that it wasn't painful now. The two exit the washroom, gaining a curious look from their waiter; he must have noticed their absence.

"Is it cleaned?" Minghao's mom asks, pushing his plate of chocolava cake towards him, Minghao's spirit lifting up just by looking at the dish. He stutters his way through the answer when Jihoon takes a sit beside him, instead of his original position across from the Chinese professor. Jihoon's parents are giving them _the_ looks, mom subtly wiggling her eyebrows, making Jihoon whine deep in his throat.

Things don't look too bad, for now. He can only hope for a better future.

___( 2 months before the wedding)__

The doubt is eating away at Minghao's happy mood, turning it sour. Seungcheol and Joshua are out on a date, Chan and Seungkwan are busy doing ....nevermind, and Bambam isn't answering his texts. And now his only hope is Hansol, so he texts the younger, asking where the rapper was, just to pass the time and to keep his mind distracted.   
_'on the toilet,_ _hao_ _'_ The reply comes, quick and to the point. Sometimes Minghao wished Hansol really knew how a filtering of thoughts and words worked.   
His phone chimes again, making Minghao scramble to unlock it, hoping that it was Jihoon letting him know about his whereabouts.   
_'Trouble in paradise?'_ Why is Hansol wondering about Minghao's love life when he is on the toilet? That thought is slightly gross.   
_'he isn't here yet. another 5 mins and, yeah sure, there's gonna be a Trouble in paradise'_ He shoots, annoyed that Jihoon wouldn't even pick his calls up.  
_'lol_ _might be busy playing superstar_ _pledis_ _'_ Hansol types back, making the fear tighten its grip on Minghao's heart. It isn't the first time Minghao's been ignored for a stupid game, the first culprit being the guy he was texting, his best friend, chwenotchew ( _that's his @, follow him for bad luck. Follow_ _Minghao_ _for good luck!)._ But Jihoon is a mature 24 year old man, he won't keep Minghao hanging just for a dumb game, that doesn't mean in the midst of chaos of music production, his fiancé wouldn't forget about their meet to choose their wedding cake.   
_'_ _Hao_ _? You there?'_ Hansol gets back, maybe because he knows what he might have triggered something unintentionally.   
He phone pings again, _'ik you're reading my msgs!'_ There's another ping, _'I was just kidding!'_  
Just because Hansol was kidding doesn't mean he could be wrong. And Jihoon does have a history of getting absorbed in his work, to a point that his colleagues have reached out to Minghao, telling the Chinese to take him home. And on too many occasions Minghao had to return home after being stood up, only to have Jihoon show up late at night with Chicken Tikka and naan from Minghao's favorite Indian restaurant.

Jihoon deserves a benefit of doubt, so instead of losing it, he decides on making a last call. _Please pick up,_ _Jihoon_ _._  
Six rings in and Jihoon's voice floats through his earpiece, almost making him perk up. He deflates when he realises it's Jihoon's voice-mail.   
He dials the cake shop to postpone their cake testing to another day, slamming the door of his car shut in anger as soon as he drops the call.

*******

  
His door bell rings, making Minghao jolt up and wonder who it could actually be. In the background Elsa sings about letting go, making Minghao wonder if he should too ignore the ringing and let it go. _Wow,_ _Minghao_ _, what a funny joke! How old are you? Five?_

The ringing intensifies and then stops just as Minghao had hoped they would. Shrugging, he squirms around in his bed and falls back into his soft bed, after finding a comfortable spot. He is on an animated movie marathon, starting with Moana, followed by Frozen and probably ending it with Monster Inc.

He clicks his tongue in annoyance when his phone decides to be a dick and starts ringing, vibrating on the bedside table. _Simple_ being the ring tone. _Ah,_ _Jihoon_ _._ This was probably the tenth time he had called in past two hours. And Minghao wouldn't be picking it up until he reached the mark of seventeen. That's the number of missed calls Minghao will have in Jihoon's cell phone. So it's only fair Jihoon too called him that many times. Minghao is petty like that and Jihoon can grumble about it all he wants.   
Irritated that the ringing was cutting his queen off, Minghao swipes his finger and ends the call. _There, now go off Queen! Yas!_

As passionate as Jihoon is, he is also equally stubborn. So Minghao's surprise is justified when Jihoon doesn't call him back in next half an hour. That's a new record for Lee Jihoon. _He better not have given up on_ _Minghao_ _._

He bolts up when the door to his room is smashed open. On instinct, Minghao grabs the wine bottle he had placed by the bed, his empty wine glass falling in the process. Well, he'll clean his rug if he lives to do so.

He sighs when he sees Hansol walk in nervously, his expressions look apologetic. Hansol slightly tumbles inside, almost as if pushed. But Minghao have better things to do then wonder about such mundane things. He trips on air, so he won't be surprised if he rubbed off on Hansol too. _God, they have been friends for that long._

"What are you doing here?" He asks, carefully putting the wine bottle down.

The rapper is quick to crawl his way into Minghao's bed, "Listen, Hao. I was really, really kidding when-, "   
Minghao cuts him off with a scoff, "You're stupid if you really thought I left only because Ji would possibly be busy playing games!"

"Then? I really thought you left because of what I did!"

"You kinda did tap the doubt, but it isn't common for Ji to get lost in his production. So I guessed that's the reason he didn't show up."

"I'm sorry, okay!" Jihoon's whiny voice echoes in the quiet room, scaring Minghao for the second time in a row. He clutches his heart and drops face-first into Hansols' lap.   
"How did you even get in?" He asks, pushing Jihoon away when the smaller male comes to engulf him in a hug.

Pouting for effect, Jihoon instead settles down at Minghao's feet, placing them in his lap. "You said Minhyun hyung had the spare key. So I drove over to his and got hold of it." Minghao stares in disbelief, no wonder Jihoon hadn't bothered him for over half an hour. How can Jihoon still manage to make Minghao fall for him all over again?   
"Oh, and by the way, the keys stay with me. Minhyun hyung can have another set. _I'm_ you fiancé, not hyung."

"I - okay?"

Hansol clears his throat, immediately regretting it when Jihoon glares. "Look, Woozi, I didn't mean to have him running away, okay? I was just messing around -"

"You knew I was on my way there, you could've at least - "

" I texted him! I told him you were on your way there, I sw-"

"What, wait! Hold up! Hush up, Ji!" Minghao exclaims, sitting up straight from where he had slumped against the headboard. He gapes at Jihoon and then takes a turn to gape at Hansol, Hansol leans forward to close his mouth. Jihoon slaps his hands away, making the younger wince slightly.

"You remembered?" Minghao blurts out, suspiciously sounding as if he was accusing the producer of simply saying he remembered. Offended, the older male scoffs, crossing his arms against his chest.   
"What you mean I remembered? Of course, I value our relation more than games," he pointedly looks at Hansol at that, making the said rapper shrug in response, "I would've not left you hanging. I was on my way there. I called you after reaching there and you didn't even pick up!"

"You knew about this, you punk?! Why didn't you say so instead of those useless messages!" Minghao directs his frustration to the root of all this misunderstanding. Hansol, throwing his hands up in the air, stands up to tower of the two hyungs.

"I did message you, okay?! You just didn't see them...."

"Okay, so let me get this straight. Ji, you didn't forget about our plans today. You were just running late, and Hansol knew this yet he thought _why not let_ _Minghao's_ _thoughts on wild goose chase._ So, Hansol is true idiot here. And I don't need to break up with you."

"Absolutely." Hansol chimes cheerfully.

"Wait! You were about to break up with me? I thought you loved me!" Jihoon, so uncharacteristically, whines and crawls over Minghao to burry his face in Minghao's neck.

"I think I should take my leave! Anyways, happy, uh, getting back together!"  
Hansol scurries away when both direct their glares at the younger. _Gee_ _, these_ _hyungs_ _._

"You know, I really, really, really like you, right?" instead of a verbal reply, Minghao chooses to lean over and softly kiss Jihoon, his heart flipping and flopping in his chest at the way Jihoon looks so lovingly and adoring at Minghao.

"I know you do."   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments down below anything you want to comment down below, and don't forget a leave a kudo!


End file.
